phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
The Klimpaloon Ultimatum
" | image = Doof at Award Show.jpg | caption = Dr. Doofenshmirtz at the award show. | season = 4 | production = 420 | broadcast = 214 | story = Dan Povenmire Dani Vetere Jim Bernstein Martin Olson Scott Peterson | writer = | storyboards = | ws = Patrick O'Connor Zac Moncrief Edward Rivera Michael Diederich | director = Sue Perrotto "Assistant Director": Derek Thompson | us = 2014 | international = May 14, 2014 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) | xd = July 7, 2014 | abcf = | pairedwith = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Love Händel’s song ‘The Ballad of Klimpaloon’ is nominated for ‘Best Fact-Based Song”‘at the Tristies, the tri-state area’s music award show sponsored by Random Swimwear. But when the existence of the magical, human-like bathing suit Klimpaloon is questioned, Phineas, Ferb and the gang must travel to the Himalayas to prove his existence and validate Love Händel’s nomination. Episode Summary Transcript Songs *''Trees are Made of Wood'' *''The Ballad of Klimpaloon'' End Credits Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry's entrance to his lair should not be italicized. If no lair entrance appears, please replace this with, None. Evil Jingle Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Evil Jingle should be italicized, and any explanation not. If no Evil Jingle appears, please replace this with, None. Memorable Quotes Background Information * Production Information *Announced by Dan Povenmire on November 21, 2013.https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/403591500375654400 International Premieres *May 14, 2014 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) Errors * Continuity * Allusions *'The Bourne Ultimatum' - the title refers to the 2007 film. Trivia *Third appearance of Klimpaloon, the magical old-timey bathing suit that lives in the Himalayas. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Ferb TV") and mentioned in: La Candace-Cabra. *Third time Perry does something out of boredom during Doof's monologue. He sleeps during the monologue in "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.", plays solitaire in "Ask a Foolish Question", and here he texts on his phone. *Second time Doof says, "Your timing is incredible. And by that I mean, 'Completely credible!'" ("Are You My Mummy?") *Lawrence wears his Max Modem outfit from "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!". *This is one of few episodes where Phineas gets angry. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Klimpaloon, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Tyler Mann as Carl * John O'Hurley as Roger * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Carlos Alazraqui as Bobbi, Additional Voices * Jaret Reddick as Danny * DB Sweeney as Slamm, Additional Voices * Jon Stewart as Mr. Random, President of Random Swimwear. * Additional voices: Jeff Bergman References Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Special episodes Category:Love Händel Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz